Brocken And Unconditionally Loved
by freakacid
Summary: Sakura finds four kids huddled in an alley way with only ratty blankets. and their little hands striving with the cold. she takes them in and with that one act she's given back more than she could have asked for. I'm gonna leave it rated T for a bit till it gets to the real stuff. akatsukixsakuxgaaraxnarutoxsasu this will be sweet! \u/


09/23/2014

Hey peeps this Acid-Chan iv decided to start a new story im gonna try and make this a slow story and take my time to develop the characters and each one isn't forgotten. This is gonna be if I do it right or peeps just kinda don't care a heart tugger . this is gonna be difficult as result of my horrible grammar and everything involved with typing so im hoping that this will give you some feels . warning triggers maybe. Ps ill try and refrain from being to goofy in certain parts of thhe story so wish me luck and please as we go if you have little input about charecters do tell me ill answer to all pms your opinion matters unlees ur being an ass. Then you don't and can go read something else. The rating will change later

"_Sakura talking about the story"_

"_Sakura narriating in the story/ side tracking"_

"sakura speaking and normal text_"_

'Sakura thinking'

'_signing (sign language)_'

B.U.L

**Brocken And Unconditionally Loved**

"It started Here!?"

_My life was __remad__e reconfigured the day I met them . They always came unexpected and very welcomed to my home. They were all very large and very loved surprises in my home . No matter how battered , how bruised or degraded they were. No matter were they came up from, No matter the story. They were all mine and mine alone. Many things happened in my home in and out of it . Most nknown to society and most probably illegal. Wherever they`d go they left an impression, who ever crossed them regretted it. Who ever Harmed or have done wrong to me iv never encountered them again. To this day iv never shared this story that im still living and now you get to it see from the beginning and feel it just as I did._

B.U.L

_Lets Start on the very first day we met. It was on a rainy day that I was out shopping for food ._

"Thank you have a good day Chiyo ill make sure to try and stay dry" I Yell to Obaa chan .

_Shes not really my grandma but she treats me like her granddaughter and is always there when I need her . she knows me because im a fifteen year old suergon with every medical degree you can think of …. No she actually knows me because my mom and her were really good friends._

'These bags are super heavy .wish I`d have gone shopping yesterday when I had nothing to do and it was warm and sunny. Brilliant aren`t I?' .

"I cant believe I forgot my umbrella today, way ta go Sakura 15 year old genius is not so genius after all" I groan and grumble to my self."Good thing this pinky lives a few blocks from the super market" I huffed out with little enthusiasm.

'Sometimes I question my judgement' I think with a new light shining down on my new found self discovery.'im glad that I had the right mind to wear a coat with a hood may I add ha'.

Just a block away from sweet home , I hear shuffling to my left. I stop completely and look .I happen upon a damp little alley way. I blink, and there was the sound again something shuffling.

"What is that?"I mumble curiose and probably five seconds from flash stepping the fuck out of there. I suck it up and step closer to the alley way . My eyes widen slightly.

I see four shivering black , grey and brown blobs . I blink like an owl. 'What the hell blobs don't do that much less be shivering' I thought confused and double take at the blobs just to make sure I'm not seeing weird things.

The second look brings me a pinch of sadness. The blobs turn out to be bundles that happen to be four small malnourished tiny bodies who are staring up at me lifeless. Worried that they might be on there way out to the other side . The poor things fighting off hypothermia. They are completely drenched.

I stop my gawking and step closer to them crouch down to be on their eye level. They stare at me with shivering blue lips.

My lips speak with out my consent and foretell to them

_This is the moment were everything ended a began a new for the words I spoke so clears as day still ring in my ear._

My lips open " Do you guys have home to go to?" I asked

They all respond shaking their heads sending water drops every which way with every movement they made.

"would you like to have one" I aske sincerely , my eyes soften as they nod vigorously. If you had listen closly you would have heard the clacking of teeth. With that I stood from my crouch. They follow my actions though a bit more clumsly.

When they stood up- I was able to see that they are actually probably around the ages of 4 to 6 yeaars old.

My thought were stopped when I saw tiny hands reaching for me. It was the shortest one of the bunch .

_It starts with them._

He had vibrant blue eyes that some how were dull if that can be possible to accomplish.

'How can such vibrant eyes be so lifeless I wish I knew what was the cause' I think to myself

'Hymph hes a child of hope' I muse

reaching down I pick up the small child . he had no weight to him . I placed on my back since my hands were full with food id be sharing with them.

His small hands grip on to my rain coat. I feel a tug frum behind ,I look to see sea foam green dulled down and wary , as they stare at me. He had thin rings around his eyes I couldn't tell weather or not they were from a fight or loss of sleep , I hope for the later to be true.

The feeling of two wet hands under the sleve of my coat.

The one to my left had had glazed over colbalt eyes one looking milkier than the other .his hand that was not on me feels my arm , he looks to it.

Poor kid was shivering.

He signs to me '_I cant really see you that well_' my eyes widen a bi he stopped so suddenly . he gives a full body shake , as if he was in panic. He signs again frantically '_I just lost all my sight in my right eye its so dark_' he quivers.

'it seems like he has very little vision in his left eye' I thought I look in front of him and wave a hand to his left eye. He was barley able to understand what it was .

he signs again '_im scared I cant tell wat that shadow was I cant tell if its going to hurt me or not_' I frown he shouldn't be out here none of them. I pet his hair to calm his nerves a bit. And squeeze his hand.

I stand up and direct my attention to my right , im not one to criticize so I wont start now he had a odd pair of lookers on his face id say a grayish purple I caant really tell with their dull eyes..

I sighed I had a lot of dysfunctional children how dysfunctional I wont know till I get to know them . but still they are broken but will be unconditionally loved.

_This is the night were it happened 4 malnourished boys put in my care one just about fully blind, the hope child, the restless one, and the mysterious one this act of kindness would give back more than id ever know _

B.U.L

Hey guys its Acid here this is just a taste of whats to come this is just the meeting . im might also add the second chapter the same day for those of woundering it will be an akatsuki story too but its about sakura she is given back for her kindness more times than she can take so please read review because now we get jumpin hee hee.


End file.
